Quand Lucius s'en mêle, c'est que rien ne va plus
by NenupharDuMal
Summary: OS - "Je t'aime" dit Harry. "Moi non plus" fut la réponse de Draco. Harry blessé s'enfuit, mais attention Lucius n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Imaginez un peu: Lucius Malfoy décide de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de son fils et du Survivant...
1. Chapter 1

**Quand Lucius s'en mêle, c'est que rien ne va plus**

Dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse, deux corps étaient confortablement lovés dans un canapé.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tendrement.

\- Moi non plus, fut la réponse énoncée d'un ton neutre.

Harry jeta un regard froid à Draco face à la réplique de ce dernier.

\- Draco ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends au moins compte ?

\- De quoi ? fit le blond avec l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

\- Moi je viens de te faire une déclaration et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est cette ânerie, répondit notre Survivant d'un air plus qu'exaspéré.

Le blond bien que fortement amusé, ne laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Et qui te dit que c'est une ânerie ce que je viens de dire ?

En entendant ça, le brun se figea. A mesure que les secondes passaient, Draco le vit perdre petit à petit toutes les couleurs de son visage et il finit par se reculer. Une extrême tristesse déformait ses traits, alors qu'un éclair douloureux traversait ses yeux. Le brun inspira et expira plusieurs fois lentement comme pour calmer le tumulte d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui.

\- Draco, que suis-je pour toi ?

Le blond leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Voyons Harry, quelle est cette question stupide ? Tu sais très bien que tu es mon petit ami !

\- Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ?

A ce stade, Draco était plus qu'agacé. Mais c'est surtout son embarras face à une telle question qui le poussa à répondre sèchement. Son éducation malfoyenne lui interdisait de parler de ses sentiments, plus par pudeur qu'autre chose. On ne parlait tout simplement pas de ces choses, alors de là à parler de ses états d'âme…

\- Potter, arrête tes sottises. Je suis avec toi, non ? Nous vivons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà et c'est maintenant que tu mets le sujet sur le tapis ?

\- Draco, l'interrompit doucement le brun, tu ne fais que détourner la conversation. La question que je t'ai posée est très simple et n'a besoin que d'un oui ou d'un non pour seule réponse.

\- Potter, ça suffit ! Je ne répondrai pas à cette stupide question, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t'en, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

A la minute où il prononça ces paroles, le blond le regretta. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensé et poussé par son agacement, il avait finit par dire quelque chose de cruel. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais le mal était fait.

\- Alors c'est ça, Draco ? C'est à ça qu'on en arrive ? Depuis le début, tu n'as fait que te moquer de moi ? Et pourtant j'y ai cru à ton amour, quand tu t'es disputé avec tes parents pour pouvoir rester avec moi après la guerre. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi ? Hein ? Je suppose que ça a dû t'apporter une extrême satisfaction de savoir que tu baisais avec le Survivant ?

Pendant sa tirade, son ton n'avait fait que monter et le brun finit sa phrase presqu'en hurlant. Il ne se rendait pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage légèrement hâlé.

Draco quant à lui, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, regardait son Harry avec des yeux exorbités et se demandait comment est-ce l'atmosphère cosy et confortable d'il y a quelques instants avait pu dégénérer en pire qu'un cauchemar.

Cependant Harry continuait.

\- Tout ce qu'on a vécu, depuis qu'on se connaît ou même depuis le début de notre relation, ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? En fait, tu as passé ton temps à te foutre de moi, c'est ça ? fit le brun s'oubliant à la vulgarité sous le coup de l'émotion.

Draco essaya de parler, de lui répondre, mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de produire fut une assez belle imitation d'un poisson rouge aux yeux globuleux. Albinos, le poisson.

Harry qui s'était arrêté pour le regarder ou attendre une quelconque dénégation de sa part, en eut marre devant son manque de réaction. Brusquement, il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre à coucher.

Au son du claquement de la porte, Draco sembla ENFIN sortir de son état léthargique et se rua à son tour vers leur chambre. Mais Harry en avait verrouillé l'accès de l'intérieur et ne semblait pas près d'ouvrir.

Le blond commença à tambouriner contre cette pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé en hurlant à s'en arracher la gorge.

\- HARRY ! JE T'EN PRIE NE FAIS PAS L'IMBECILE ET OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE. HARRYYY ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE TIENS A TOI. C'EST QUOI TOUTES CES SOTISES QUE TU VIENS DE ME SORTIR ? HARRYYYYYYYYY, S'IL TE PLAÎT OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Il s'arrêta un moment pour entendre une quelconque réponse. Réponse qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à arriver, étouffée par la porte sous la forme d'un

\- Va te faire foutre ! Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes juste à moi, je veux plus et tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Je t'ai laissé beaucoup d'opportunités de me le prouver ne serait-ce que par des gestes. Mais je n'ai jamais rien eu, tu te rends compte que durant l'année que nous venons de passer ensemble, je n'ai fait que t'aimer à sens unique ? Et pourtant j'ai été patient, mais jamais ma patience n'a été récompensée. Je suis sûr que tu as plus d'affection pour ton propre balai que pour moi ! finit le brun d'un ton presque indigné.

La voix du brun semblait si lasse que Draco en eut peur. Très peur. Pris de panique, oubliant toute magie, il commença à s'acharner sur la poignée et finit par casser la serrure. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la seule vision qu'il eut fut celle d'un Harry, les yeux rouges, les épaules basses, une horrible tristesse dans les yeux et une valise dans la main. Avant que ce dernier ne transplane. Laissant derrière lui un vide immense dans le cœur de Draco, qui tomba lentement à genoux, ses yeux fixant l'endroit où se tenait Harry il y a encore une poignée de secondes. Il était encore en état de choc de ce qui venait de se passer et son esprit ne le réalisait pas pleinement.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré ainsi. En tout cas, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la douceur des draps de son lit sous lui qu'il sortit de son état d'hébétude. Alors il tomba dans les yeux chocolat de son meilleur ami. En effet, Blaise était venu lui rendre visite quand il l'avait trouvé avachi sur le sol de la chambre à coucher. Un coup d'œil sur les lieux lui avait permis de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il aida Draco à se mettre dans le lit et attendit que ce dernier s'endorme. Ensuite, le brun alla dans le salon où l'attendait sa petite amie, Ginny.

\- Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda celle-ci.

Blaise soupira et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si j'en juge par son état et par l'appartement, je dirais qu'Harry est parti.

\- Pauvre Draco, soupira la rousse.

\- Au contraire, pauvre Harry. Merlin seul sait dans quel état de détresse ce dernier doit se trouver maintenant. Il a dû finalement abandonner la partie, la rectifia Blaise.

\- Mais abandonner quoi ? fit Ginny.

\- La lutte pour le cœur de Draco.

Ginny sembla comprendre.

\- Et que vont-ils faire maintenant ?

Le jeune brun eut un petit rire.

\- Oh de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive ces deux-là, tôt ou tard finiront par se réconcilier. Non, le plus amusant sera la période de leur crêpage de chignon avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la raison. L'avenir promet d'être intéressant.

* * *

_**LE SURVIVANT MYSTERIEUSEMENT DISPARU**_

_**Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Harry Potter sous le coup de la colère a quitté son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit ami d'un an, Draco Malfoy. Selon les rumeurs, une dispute aurait éclaté entre les deux jeunes hommes, suite à laquelle le Survivant serait parti. Et depuis plus aucune nouvelle de lui. **_

_**Se serait-il fait enlever par des Mangemorts qui veulent se venger de la mort de leur Maître ?**_

_**Se serait-il fait tuer ?**_

_**Ou se serait-il fait kidnapper ?**_

_**Autant de suppositions que de doutes qui imprègnent notre esprit. Il ne reste plus qu'à la communauté sorcière d'attendre et d'espérer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de mal. Il va de soi cependant de préciser que le Ministère a mis ses meilleurs Aurors sur cette enquête.**_

_**Suite de l'article – p.2**_

_**Interview du Ministre de la Magie sur les dispositions prises – p.2**_

_**Biographie du Survivant – pp.3 et 4**_

_**Biographie de Draco Malfoy – p.5**_

_**Interviews des proches du Survivant – pp.5, 6, 7 et 8**_

_**Malheureusement, M. D. Malfoy a refusé de faire un quelconque commentaire. **_

Lucius Malfoy déposa la Gazette après avoir lu l'article et tourna ses yeux de glace vers son interlocuteur.

\- Il semble, M. Potter, que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'attirer l'attention encore et encore sur vous, susurra-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Voyons Lucius, ne parle pas ainsi à Harry, s'insurgea sa femme Narcissa.

\- Non, laissez Narcissa, après tout, en un sens il a raison, fit le brun d'une voix lasse alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy.

Puis se tournant vers le blond, le Survivant continua.

\- Vous semblez oublier, Lucius, que cette célébrité, je ne l'ai jamais demandée. Au contraire, elle me fait horreur. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, elle passe son temps à me gâcher la vie.

Malfoy Senior ne sembla rien trouver à répondre à cela et se contenta de soupirer. Puis il reprit la parole.

\- J'avoue que j'ai vraiment été étonné lorsque je vous ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte en si piteux état, il y a de cela quelques jours.

\- Mais, mon cher Lucius, je suis toujours en piteux état. Disons que votre fils s'est amusé avec une telle fougue à me piétiner mon cœur que je doute que ce dernier puisse se reconstruire un jour. Si je suis venu chez vous, c'est que j'ai décidé de faire une dernière chose avant de m'en aller définitivement.

Narcissa regarda interrogative son mari qui n'en menait pas large non plus, puis se tourna vers le brun pour lui poser la question qui leur était venue à tous deux à l'esprit.

\- Mais enfin, Harry, que voulez-vous dire ?

Le Survivant eut un sourire amer.

\- Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous faire vous réconcilier avec Draco. Je sais qu'au début de notre relation, il s'est brouillé avec vous juste pour moi. C'était une très touchante attention de sa part à l'époque, mais qui n'a plus aucun sens aujourd'hui. Il ne m'aime pas, nous nous sommes séparés et je ne vois aucune raison à ce qu'il y ait un froid entre vous et lui maintenant. Surtout que je sais que, même s'il ne l'a pas montré, il a beaucoup souffert et souffre encore de cette séparation. Vous lui manquez énormément. Voilà mon but. Même s'il ne m'aime pas, même si moi je l'aime à en mourir et même si j'ai le cœur brisé, je ne peux pas partir en laissant derrière moi une famille décomposée par ma faute… et surtout pour rien. De plus le premier sens du verbe aimer, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre. Et je veux qu'il soit heureux, et si pour ça, je dois m'effacer, alors je le ferai.

Après sa tirade, Harry se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et se remit à observer le jardin. Il avait toujours aimé ce temps pluvieux. D'ailleurs, l'automne avait toujours été de loin sa saison préférée. Voir les feuilles tomber petit à petit des arbres, les nuages gris, ce petit vent qui souffle de plus en plus fort, cette atmosphère mélancolique, tout, en cette saison lui plaisait. Son caractère y ressemblait aussi énormément.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient stupéfaits. A leur plus grande honte, ils s'avouaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé le Survivant comme ça. Bien au contraire, ils le prenaient pour un prétentieux, toujours à la recherche de la célébrité, se vantant de ses mérites, et autres joyeusetés. Et c'est précisément pour cela, qu'ils s'étaient au début révélés contre la relation que leur fils avait entamée avec Potter. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne en ne croyant que ce qui avait été écrit dans la Gazette.

Mais le brun continuait.

\- A cet effet, je voudrais aussi m'excuser de vous déranger dans votre demeure. Je sais que vous ne me supportez que moyennement, si pas du tout, et j'ai conscience d'être un indésirable dans cette maison. Mais c'est le seul endroit où les Aurors ne me chercheront pas et où je pourrai le plus facilement accomplir la mission que je me suis assignée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai le plus vite possible, ensuite vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Maintenant si vous le souhaitez, je peux très bien aller dormir avec les elfes, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Narcissa sembla se réveiller et dit brusquement

\- Mais enfin Harry, cessez de dire des sottises. Bien sûr que non, vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas. N'est-ce pas Lucius ?

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à répondre et le brun avait baissé la tête s'attendant à une réplique cinglante. Mais contre toute attente, le blond répondit d'une voix calme, presque réconfortante.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le souhaitez, M. Potter. Cela ne nous dérangerait absolument pas. Vous pouvez même venir habiter ici en considérant cette maison comme la vôtre, si vous le désirez.

Dès le début de la phrase de Lucius, Harry s'était détourné de la fenêtre et fixait le blond avec des yeux exorbités et un air ahuri qui ne le rendaient que plus fascinant.

Face à cette expression, Malfoy Senior eut un petit sourire en coin et poursuivit gracieusement, tel l'hôte distingué qu'il était.

\- Il se fait tard, Harry, vous devriez allez vous coucher. Je suis sûr que vous êtes à bout de forces après avoir passé votre journée à vous empêcher de pleurer.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, aussi bien des propos de Lucius que du fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom pour la toute première fois. Ainsi, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas l'être sans cœur qu'il prétendait être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut l'impression d'être réellement apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur et un mince sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres.

Toutefois, sans rien ajouter de plus, il dit bonsoir au couple et se retira.

Restés seuls dans la bibliothèque, Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent longuement, puis cette dernière n'en put plus et s'exclama

\- Lucius, il faut absolument que nous fassions quelque chose pour ces deux têtes de mule. Je ne supporte plus de voir cet horrible voile de tristesse qui recouvre les yeux de Harry, et je suis sûr que notre fils ne pourrait être cruel au point de briser le cœur de ce jeune homme et de s'en laver les mains après. Nous ne l'avons certainement pas élevé ainsi.

Son mari hocha la tête et tout en regardant les flammes de la cheminée, sembla méditer ces propos et peut-être même sur l'action à suivre.

\- Oui je suis d'accord avec vous, Narcissa et je pense déjà savoir que faire.

\- Quoi donc, mon cher Lucius ?

\- Tout d'abord, la première chose que nous devons faire, c'est reprendre contact avec notre fils. Je m'en vais aller lui rendre visite dès demain matin à l'aube. Cependant, il faut absolument que Harry n'en sache rien et continue à croire que nous ne voulons toujours pas parler avec Draco. Car tant qu'il pensera cela, il restera ici pour accomplir sa mission, et nous l'aurons sous nos yeux.

Le blond fit une petite pause puis continua.

\- Si jamais il s'en va, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de réconcilier ces deux garçons.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et elle savait bien que ce frisson n'avait rien avoir avec le froid qui régnait dehors.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Draco n'avait pas bougé de son appartement et encore moins de son lit. Il restait emmitouflé dans ses couvertures en train de passer et repasser la scène de la dispute dans sa tête. Et à chaque fois, il se traitait d'imbécile. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il réponde par ces mots à la déclaration d'Harry. Mais par les organes reproducteurs de Merlin, Salazar, Godric et même Voldemort, pourquoi avait-il dit ces mots ?

De plus, les mots qu'Harry lui avait dits de derrière la porte, lui avaient fait prendre conscience d'une chose importante : jamais, pas une seule fois pendant leur année de vie commune, il n'avait dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Et cette constatation lui brisait le cœur. Car pour Draco, cela allait de soi et il pensait qu'Harry l'aurait compris.

En étouffant un petit sanglot, tout à fait indigne d'un Malfoy, Draco enfonça encore plus sa tête sous les couvertures. Ce qui fit qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un toquait doucement à la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsque les coups doublèrent et même triplèrent de volume et d'intensité que les royales oreilles du blond consentirent enfin à entendre. Mais même ainsi, le blond ne voulait pas aller ouvrir. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul et il ne se gêna pas pour l'exprimer… pas tout à fait de la manière la plus gracieuse possible.

\- Qui que vous soyez, BARREZ-VOUS, je ne veux voir PERSONNE, hurla-t-il en s'écroulant à nouveau dans son lit avec des sanglots pitoyables plein la gorge.

Il n'entendit même pas que la personne avait arrêté de frapper à la porte pour directement transplaner dans son salon. Il n'entendit pas cette même personne entrer dans sa chambre en disant

\- Jeune homme, le fait d'avoir mal ne vous permet pas d'oublier votre bonne éduc…

Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta en plein dans sa tirade en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait son fils. Le blond senior perdit tout de suite son masque de froideur et son cœur eut mal en voyant l'état de son fils. Alors doucement, il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Et tout aussi doucement, il se pencha et prit Draco, toujours secoué de sanglots dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme un petit garçon.

Draco avait senti l'odeur de son père, il avait senti ce dernier le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu se dégager pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'avait plus aucune force, il avait trop mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans son Harry.

Au bout de longues minutes ses pleurs finirent par se tarir doucement, mais Draco resta dans l'étreinte paternelle, il aimait bien cette sensation d'être redevenu un petit garçon qui se faisait consoler par son père. Il se sentait étrangement protégé. Et pourtant, son père, même dans son enfance, ne lui avait jamais montré un quelconque signe de tendresse. Et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison de ce revirement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plus jeune finit tout de même par se redresser pour faire face à son père qui le regardait avec des yeux indéchiffrables.

Chacun attendait que l'autre dise quelque chose pour briser la glace. Tel père, tel fils.

Ce fut Draco qui céda.

\- Père, que faites-vous ici alors que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu vous m'aviez clairement indiqué que vous ne me considériez plus comme votre progéniture.

\- Arrête le vouvoiement, s'il te plaît, cela ne se fait pas entre père et fils, Draco, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lucius en laissant Draco complètement baba.

Devant la mine ébahie de son fils, Malfoy Senior ne put retenir le petit rire silencieux qui le secoua. Les yeux du junior s'arrondirent encore plus, ce qui lui donnait une mine assez comique avec ses yeux aussi ronds que des sous-coupes, les joues légèrement rougies et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Draco, je t'en prie, reprends-toi, veux-tu ? Tu réagis comme si tu venais de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres réapparaître devant toi pour te dire de ne pas te décourager et d'aller à la conquête du cœur du Survivant.

Lucius crut que les yeux de son fils allaient finir par tomber de leurs orbites si ce dernier continuait à les écarquiller ainsi. Mais alors que Lucius se disait qu'il allait arrêter d'effrayer son fils, aussi amusant que cela fût, brusquement, Draco sauta hors du lit et attrapa sa baguette pour la pointer vers le plus âgé.

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?

Lucius reprit son air sévère instantanément.

\- Draco, arrête tes bêtises, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rigolé qu'il faut immédiatement penser que ce n'est plus moi, ton père, qui te parle.

\- Mon père, même sous la torture n'aurait pas rigolé, ou même ne m'aurait consolé. Qui êtes-vous ?

Lucius Malfoy soupira.

\- Draco, arrête, c'est moi ton père. Je suis revenu faire la paix avec toi… et te consoler en passant…

La dernière partie avait été dite en marmonnant, mais Draco l'avait entendu distinctement. Mais il ne baissa pas pour autant sa baguette.

\- Donnez-moi une preuve que vous êtes bien mon père.

\- Heu… j'ai été un Mangemort.

\- Nan, ça tout le monde le sait, fit Draco.

\- Comment ça tout le monde le sait ?

\- Beeeeeeen oui. Bon je veux une autre preuve.

Le plus âgé soupira.

\- Je t'ai emmené à une fête foraine Moldue lorsque tu avais cinq ans. Cet épisode a été traumatisant pour toi pour la simple raison que tu as eu la peur de ta vie dans la Maison Hantée. Depuis, tu refuses catégoriquement de remettre les pieds dans le monde Moldu, les prenant tous pour des fous.

Draco qui était devenu très rouge consentit à finalement baisser sa baguette sous les yeux narquois et l'air goguenard de son père.

\- Oui bon ça va, vous n'étiez quand même pas obligé de me ressortir ce souvenir humiliant, non plus, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Que veux-tu, fils, tu semblais tellement prêt à me lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ que je n'ai pas pu trouver autre chose sur le moment. Enfin, maintenant je vais aller au salon et te laisser quelques minutes pour te rafraîchir et t'habiller. Le pyjama n'est pas une tenue avec laquelle on reçoit ses invités et encore moins ses parents.

\- Mais père, je ne vous ai jamais invité, fit Draco sournoisement.

Mais Lucius, ignorant superbement le ton de son fils, dit

\- Je pense que toi et moi devons impérativement avoir une discussion, Draco. Maintenant, je vais au salon. Ne tarde par trop.

Sur ce, le senior quitta la chambre, toujours de son pas majestueux. Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant que tout compte fait, son père n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Alors, il se dépêcha de se préparer, sachant qu'il aurait été suicidaire de ne pas obéir à un ordre direct de son père.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius déambulait dans le salon. Il ne l'aurait pas même avoué sous la torture, mais il trouvait que non seulement le salon mais également l'appartement tout entier étaient décorés avec soin et bon goût. De plus, tout était propre, sans que rien ne dépasse ou ne soit dérangé de sa place initiale. Et Lucius Malfoy savait que Draco n'avait jamais rien rangé de sa vie. Au contraire, après chaque passage de ce dernier, ses parents avaient toujours eu l'impression qu'une tornade s'était produite tellement toutes les affaires se retrouvaient sens dessus dessous.

« Ah, sacré Potter » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée, au-dessus de laquelle étaient posées quelques photos. Il y en avait une sur laquelle se trouvait un Potter avec de la crème glacée partout autour de la bouche qui regardait l'objectif de l'appareil avec l'air d'un enfant pris sur le fait. Sur une autre, c'était Draco snobbant superbement le photographe qui ne devait être autre que le brun. Sur une autre, il y avait le couple enlacé se regardant amoureusement les yeux dans les yeux. Une autre où Draco riait aux éclats, les joues rougies, les cheveux en pétard, sous les chatouilles du brun qui avait une expression faussement sadique sur le visage. Une photo surtout frappa le blond. Elle représentait le Survivant. La photo avait été faite de profil, le montrant assis sur un banc et regardant le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Il avait une expression rêveuse sur le visage alors que ses yeux exprimaient une énorme détresse. Il semblait vouloir s'envoler en oubliant tous ses soucis pour enfin se sentir libre et léger.

Lucius Malfoy aurait mis sa main à couper qu'à ce moment-là, Potter se croyait seul, à l'abri des regards.

\- Cette photo, je l'ai prise la première fois où j'ai revu Harry après Poudlard et la guerre.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour rester avec lui.

Draco alla prendre la photo qu'il regarda avec énormément de tendresse et d'amour.

\- J'ai tellement été fasciné quand je l'ai vu ainsi, que je suis tombé tout de suite amoureux. Maintenant, avec le recul, je me dis que je devais l'aimer depuis bien plus longtemps, depuis Poudlard en fait, et que cette rencontre sur la plage n'a été que l'élément déclencheur qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon amour.

\- Et que faisiez-vous sur cette plage, tous les deux ?

\- Harry m'a dit qu'après la guerre, il s'était senti plus seul et abandonné que jamais. Partout autour de lui il voyait des couples se former, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait plus Ginny et l'avait quittée. Alors, un beau jour, il avait vendu son appartement, démissionné de son travail d'Auror et déménagé sur les côtes irlandaises. Il y avait acheté une maison près de la plage où il allait se promener tous les jours. Moi, ce que je faisais là ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Ce jour-là, j'étais chez Blaise où il y avait une grande fête. Il y avait tout le monde, plein de jolies filles et de jolis garçons, la boisson coulait à flots. En clair, cela pourrait sembler le paradis. Mais ce jour-là, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place, j'étais mal à l'aise. J'étais assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder les gens évoluer autour de moi quand soudain j'ai été pris d'une soudaine envie de voir la mer. Ni une, ni deux, j'y ai tout de suite transplané. J'ai commencé à marcher sur la plage quand je l'ai remarqué.

Lucius eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression rêveuse de son fils qui regardait encore la photo.

Cependant une larme coula sur la joue du blond et alla s'écraser sur le cadre de la photo. Alors Draco reposa doucement cette dernière à sa place et inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers son père pour lui demander d'une voix chevrotante

\- En fait père, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit la raison de votre présence ici. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous avez décidé si soudainement à me reparler…

Lucius Malfoy soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la Gazette ne parle que de la disparition de Potter et de votre rupture.

En entendant ça, Draco devint blanc comme un linge et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il fut obligé de s'asseoir pour se calmer légèrement.

\- Mais comment ont-ils su que l'on s'est disputé ? demanda-t-il sous le choc.

Son père haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

\- L'important n'est pas cela, Draco et tu le sais très bien. L'important c'est la manière dont tu vas reconquérir Potter.

Draco le regarda surpris.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous si soudainement me voir me remettre avec Harry, alors qu'il y a deux ans, vous vouliez à peine entendre parler de lui ?

\- Disons que j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités récemment. Pour moi, le bonheur de mon fils passe avant tout le reste. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux un moment comme soupesant les paroles de son aîné.

\- Vous avez bien changé, père.

Puis après un autre petit silence, avec sourire moqueur

\- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que vous deviendriez aussi… tolérant, j'aurais envoyé la personne _illico presto_ à Sainte-Mangouste pour se faire soigner.

Lucius répondit au sourire de son fils par un haussement de sourcil. Cependant, il redevint vite sérieux.

\- Bien, trêve de plaisanteries. Je voudrais savoir, maintenant quelles sont tes intentions en ce qui concerne le Survivant.

Le sourire de Draco disparut pour faire place à une grimace de tristesse, alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, père. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve. De plus, en ce moment je dois être la dernière personne au monde qu'il ait envie de voir.

\- Et si je te disais, que çà, ça pourrait s'arranger ? Si tu savais où il se trouvait, que ferais-tu ?

Mais, son fils le regardait suspicieusement.

\- Père ? Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer là ?

\- Rien, et je te prierai de me répondre, s'impatienta le senior.

Tout de suite, les yeux de Draco se remplirent de détermination, mais ce dernier se contenta de dire

\- Je connais un très bon moyen pour le convaincre. Et je sais comment le reconquérir, enfin, je dois quand même faire preuve de persuasion…

Son père le regarda longuement, le scrutant, fouillant son regard comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose. Mais, il lui fit un bref hochement de tête et se leva.

\- Bien, je te laisse maintenant Draco.

\- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce donc tout ceci ? Je ne vous comprends pas, père ! s'exclama Draco en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Toutefois sans même lui répondre et l'ignorant superbement, Malfoy Senior se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de partir, il se tourna vers son fils et se contenta de dire

\- Viens donc dîner au Manoir ce soir, Draco. Je suis sûr que ta mère serait ravie de te revoir et d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles.

Et avant que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il transplana. Laissant un blond fulminant derrière lui. Draco se mit à pester contre son père et son habitude de tout régenter. Pour se défouler il frappa le canapé de son pied ce qui le fait pester encore plus à cause de la douleur dans son gros orteil.

Malgré tout, à 5h48, il avait revêtu sa plus belle robe de sorcier et à 6 heures tapantes, il transplana dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy pour se retrouver devant son père, sa mère et… son cœur manqua un battement.

Draco resta comme paralysé alors qu'Harry se levait d'un bond en le voyant.

Lucius Malfoy eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant son fils apparaître. Il n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_En quittant son fils, Lucius transplana directement au Manoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il savait trouver sa femme. En entrant, cette dernière leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait. Aussitôt elle se mit debout et l'on pouvait deviner son impatience dans ses gestes visiblement fébriles et pas aussi maîtrisés que d'habitude._

_\- Alors ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement._

_Mais Lucius n'eut le temps de répondre, car à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lucius qui se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête du Survivant. Ce dernier prit la parole._

_\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis chargé de la mission de vous réconcilier avec votre fils. Alors je vais commencer tout de suite._

_Et, c'est ainsi que le Survivant passa toute la journée à parler de Draco, leur racontant leur vie de couple, la douleur de Draco qui même s'il refusait de l'avouer, souffrait énormément de sa dispute avec son père et sa mère et d'autres choses toutes en rapport avec le blond._

_Le brun parlait, parlait sans s'arrêter, essayant par tous les moyens de réconcilier Lucius et Narcissa avec leur fils, ne se doutant pas un instant que ces derniers l'avaient déjà fait._

_Malgré tout, à la fin, le maître de maison n'en pouvait plus. Il attendait avec impatience l'heure du dîner et l'apparition de Draco… tout pour que Potter s'arrête de parler._

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

\- DRACO ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama Harry.

Mais le blond se trouvant dans l'incapacité de parler, le brun se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa.

\- Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, mais… j'attends des explications.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le blond. En le voyant ainsi, si beau, son cœur manqua un battement. Harry se demandait si un jour il arriverait à l'oublier, mais il en doutait fortement.

Comme Draco ne répondait toujours pas, ce fut Lucius qui le fit.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, Harry.

Les yeux verts de ce dernier se remplirent d'orage, alors qu'il demandait froidement

\- Et pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Depuis quand êtes-vous réconciliés ?

Lucius soupira.

\- Je suis allé voir Draco ce matin et nous avons eu une explication. Harry, bien que cela m'écorche la gorge de vous le dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine en vous voyant aussi malheureux. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais croire mon fils aussi cruel pour vous faire subir cet affront. Alors, j'ai mis tous mes préjugés de côté, pour aller savoir qu'en était-il de son côté. Et pour résumer toute cette situation invraisemblable sans m'éterniser, disons, que ce que j'ai constaté m'a fait lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer d'exaspération.

\- Pardon ? firent en même temps Harry et un Draco qui avait finalement retrouvé la voix.

\- Oui, tous les deux, vous n'êtes que deux têtes de mule et l'un ne vaut pas l'autre. Vous étiez tous les deux en train de souffrir le martyre, chacun de votre côté, alors qu'il aurait été si simple d'avoir une explication pour tout arranger.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, fit le Survivant, Draco ne m'aime pas, il ne pouvait être en train de souffrir. Vous avez dû vous tromper.

En entendant ça, et avant même que Lucius puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco souffla d'un coup et attrapa le brun par le bras pour l'emmener en dehors du salon.

\- Je crois, Potter, que nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux, fit le blond en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

\- On n'a rien à se dire, fit le brun en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du blond.

Mais ce dernier le tenait fermement, et quand enfin ils furent dans la pièce, il fit asseoir le brun sur un fauteuil, le ligota et lui lança un sort anti-transplanage. Le Survivant lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel Draco ne fit pas attention, trop habitué. Il n'avait pas vécu avec lui pendant un an pour des citrouilles non plus.

\- Bien, maintenant que je suis sûr que tu vas bien te tenir en place sans t'enfuir à nouveau, je pense qu'on peut parler.

Lucius et Narcissa qui observaient la scène grâce à une caméra magique, eurent un sourire très malfoyen.

\- Et qu'as-tu de si passionnant à me dire, ironisa le Survivant, le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Que notre relation n'a été qu'une mascarade pour toi ? Que durant tout ce temps, tu n'as pas arrêté de te moquer de moi et de mes sentiments ? Que…

\- … je t'aime ? l'interrompit Draco.

Harry allait continuer sur sa lancée sans tenir compte de l'interruption lorsque ce que venait de dire le blond arriva à son cerveau. Alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément et sa mâchoire alla se fracasser par terre. Mais il secoua la tête, malgré la lueur d'espoir qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

\- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Arrête, Draco, tu m'as déjà fait assez souffrir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu dises ces mots, je sais que tu ne les penses pas.

\- Harry, tu permets ? Je sais quand même encore ce qui se passe dans ma propre tête. Alors s'il te plaît, malgré ton caractère gryffondoresque et ton instinct de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, n'essaye pas de penser à ma place. Et quand je te dis que je t'aime, crois-moi sur parole, d'accord ?

\- Non, pas d'accord. Si tu m'aimais, tu me l'aurais dit depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas les occasions qui t'ont manqué depuis un an. Ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, je te laissais des perches aussi longues que la barbe de Dumbledore, mais tu n'as jamais saisi aucune occasion. Tu te rends compte que je passais mon temps à te dire « je t'aime », à te prouver mon amour, sans jamais recevoir rien en retour. C'est à peine si tu avais des gestes tendres envers moi.

Le brun laissa quelques instants passer, puis chuchota d'une voix douloureuse

\- Même au lit, j'avais l'impression que tu me baisais plus que tu ne me faisais l'amour…

A mesure qu'Harry avait parlé, les yeux de Draco s'étaient de plus en plus voilés. En se voyant son attitude ainsi jetée à la figure, il se rendait compte des souffrances qu'il avait infligées à son Harry.

\- Je ne pourrais pas nier ce que tu viens de dire, et d'ailleurs je m'en mords les doigts. J'avoue que jusqu'à présent je ne me rendais pas compte que ce que je pouvais faire pouvait te blesser. Je pensais que le fait que je t'aimais allait de soi et que je n'avais nul besoin de te le dire. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris… apparemment je m'étais trompé…

D'un geste las, Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, en face du brun.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs suivait le moindre de ses gestes, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait. Mais le blond ne fit rien, il resta assis, les yeux fermés, la tête calée contre le dossier.

Soudain une larme passa la barrière de la paupière et s'écoula doucement le long de la joue blanche. Harry sursauta en la voyant. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de voir le blond dans cet état, alors il se débattit contre ses liens comme il put pour se libérer. Tout à coup, il eut une idée. Alors il se concentra et essaya de faire de la magie sans baguette. Apparemment cela dut marcher car les liens qui le retenaient disparurent immédiatement... il devrait repenser plus tard aux nombreuses possibilités que cette action lui ouvrait.

Alors il se leva précipitamment et s'avança avec hésitation vers Draco. Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Tout doucement, le brun posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre et la caressa. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda pendant un long moment. Puis doucement sa main se leva à son tour et attrapa celle qui lui caressait toujours la joue. Alors il attira lentement le brun contre lui, l'amenant à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus rien n'existait à part l'autre. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Le baiser était d'une tendresse extrême. Ils prenaient leur temps, sans se presser, savourant le contact de l'autre. De par ce baiser, ils se montraient leur amour, chacun à sa manière. Harry avec une intensité presque douloureuse, Draco maladroitement et avec attendrissement, comme un novice.

Quand ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs… minutes ? heures ? jours ? siècles ?… quand ils se séparèrent, Draco souffla

\- Je t'aime Harry, n'en doute jamais, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux du brun brillaient de mille feux, ils étaient éclatants d'intensité. D'ailleurs, Harry lui-même semblait irradier, il était heureux et cela se voyait. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire s'attirant un regard noir de la part du brun.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur petit nuage et n'avaient pas l'intention de redescendre tout de suite.

Malheureusement, ils furent bien obligés de redescendre, et brutalement. Lucius et Narcissa qui avaient tout suivi par la petite caméra, venaient de faire irruption dans le bureau à grand renfort de rires et d'embrassades. Ils prirent les deux tourtereaux dans leurs bras, leur embrassèrent le front et les félicitèrent.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent effarés. Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement des parents de Draco, eux qui d'habitude étaient si froids et distants.

\- Hem, mère, père, allez-vous bien ? demanda Draco, un peu effrayé.

\- Mais bien sûr, cher fils. Nous allons même plus que bien. Nous allons être GRANDS-PARENTS, crièrent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

Un ange passa en se promenant… Tout compte fait, des milliers d'anges passèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Etouffement de la part de Draco par sa salive.

Air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude pour Harry.

Visages radieux de la part de Lucius et Narcissa.

Puis finalement :

\- Heu, Maîtres, Salun vient prévenir les Maîtres que le dîner est servi, fit une petite voix toute tremblante depuis le chambranle de la porte.

Cette phrase de la part de l'elfe de maison eut au moins l'avantage de faire sortir de leur mutisme Draco et Harry qui s'exclamèrent en même temps

\- QUOI ?

\- Harry, mon chéri, félicitations, tu es enceint, fit Narcissa.

\- Maismaismaismaismais…, fit le concerné, les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants… n'est-ce pas ? finit-il avec une toute petite voix.

\- En voilà des sottises, s'exclama Lucius, bien sûr que les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants !

Le brun jeta un regard paniqué à Draco qui vint le serrer doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je crois, mon chéri, qu'il y a encore certaines choses que tu ignores sur le monde de la magie.

\- Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber enceint ? fit le brun, vraiment perdu.

\- Eh bien, il faut d'abord deux personnes qui font des choses pas très… disons qu'ils vont faire des choses et puis un beau jour un petit bébé va naître, fit Draco.

Mais le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Est-ce que je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension ?

\- Mais Harry, tu n'es pas content ? On va avoir un enfant, fruit de notre amour, lui fit Draco avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Sur le coup, la mâchoire d'Harry tomba et alla se fracasser par terre. Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du brun.

« Je suis tombé dans une famille de fous ! »

Et il s'évanouit.

**The end.**

_**Et voilà, un petit OS sans grande prétention. Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, sachez qu'il y aura aussi un mini-épilogue que je posterai bientôt. **_

_**En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Êtes-vous restés indifférents ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	2. Mini-épilogue

**Mini-épilogue**

Tout doucement et le plus vite qu'il put, Harry se jeta dans la première pièce près de laquelle il arrivait. Une fois la porte fermée, il se permit un soupir. Malheureusement son soulagement fut de courte durée car quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit une voix mélodieuse retentir partout dans la maison.

\- PAPOUUUUUUUU !

Le pauvre Survivant faillit fondre en larmes. En effet, cela faisait six ans déjà qu'il avait appris qu'il attendait un… UN ? Noooooooon, la normalité n'était pas pour le Survivant. Non, lui il n'avait pas eu un enfant, il avait eu des quintuplés ! Bref, donc cela faisait six ans qu'il avait appris par les parents de Draco qu'il était enceint. Et depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas eu UNE minute à lui.

Notre Survivant national n'en pouvait plus. Ben oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'un mélange de Draco et Harry donne des petits anges tout gentils, tout mignons ? Bien sûr, les gosses étaient mignons. Mouais, des démons à face d'ange quoi.

Avec une grimace le Survivant se mit à énumérer dans sa tête les raisons qui l'auraient pu dissuader d'avoir un ou plusieurs enfants :

Raison une : Serpentard plus Gryffondor égal Apocalypse… CQFD !

Raison deux : caractère Potterien plus caractère Draconien égal faire reconstruire la maison _au_ _moins_ deux fois par jour… CQFD !

Raison trois : Draco version fille versus Harry version fille égal bonjour les _Stupefix_… CQFD !

Raison quatre : caractère fouineur venant des gênes d'Harry plus vie de couple égal le désert total (et penser à bien verrouiller la porte de la chambre et y mettre PLUSIEURS sorts de silence avant de faire _quoi que ce soit_ dans la chambre avec Draco)… CQFD !

Raison cinq : cinq petits Draco et Harry plus toutes les raisons du dessus égal la vie du Survivant devient un enfer… CQFD !

Conclusion d'Harry Potter : J'aime Draco et mes mioches mais ils me font biiiiip quand même.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Le Survivant eut du mal à déglutir. Les petits monstres avaient réussi à le trouver dans sa cachette.

Silencieusement il pria Merlin de l'épargner… il était trop jeune pour mourir. Mais les cinq enfants dehors commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- Allez Papou, sors de là, je sens ta magie à trois kilomètres !

\- On t'a trouvé grâce à mon génie sans égal et à mon sens de déduction bien supérieur à celui du commun des mortels.

\- Oui, Papou, de plus c'est grâce à mon extrême intelligence qu'on a fait un plan pour te trouver.

\- Et puis, même si tu avais envoyé ton serpent pour nous bloquer la route, je te signale que moi aussi je sais parler Fourchelang !

\- De plus, Papou, t'es pas discret du tout. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu t'enfermes dans cette pièce. Tu croyais vraiment qu'un esprit aussi futé que le mien ne l'aurait pas remarqué ?

… On se demande qui tient de qui…

Harry soupira de découragement et très, mais alors très, lentement, le plus lentement qu'il le put, il ouvrit la porte et sortit pour se retrouver devant cinq petits monstr… heu enfants, oui c'est ça, enfants qui le regardaient certains d'un air goguenard, d'autres avec amusement.

\- Que me voulez-vous encore ? finit par demander Harry.

Gros silence.

\- Bah rien de spécial, finit par dire une petite brunette au yeux gris.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Voilà, Potter était calmé. Sur le moment il avait vraiment failli lancer un _Avada_ sur sa fille. Non, mais franchement, ces gosses à eux cinq réunis étaient pire que Voldemort et c'était peu dire. A côté d'eux, Voldemort était une danseuse de ballet en tutu rose et nœud papillon.

D'ailleurs, Harry, par souci de précaution avait déjà fait son testament, au cas où ses enfants parviendraient à avoir ce que Voldemort avait raté. Sa mort.

Notre Survivant allait répondre à sa fille ou plutôt à sa horde d'enfants lorsque

\- Chériiiiiii ? Où es-tu ?

Draco je t'aime. Draco mon héros. Draco je t'aime. Draco mon sauveur. Draco je t'aime. Draco…, pensa le Survivant en rendant grâce à tous les dieux existants ou inexistants, c'est au choix.

Quand le blond apparut au détour du couloir, Harry se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter.

\- DracoOOoOooO ! Tes gosses vont finir par m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis à bout. Draco, protège-mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa, bouhouhouhouhouhouhou !

Gros silence. Grosse stupeur.

Faut dire que voir Harry Potter craquer était quelque chose. Ce jour était à marquer d'une croix blanche.

Enfin remis de sa surprise, Draco serra son petit brun contre lui et se mit à le bercer doucement.

Il se mit à avancer, Harry toujours accroché à lui comme un panda, jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois là, il s'allongea sur le lit, en calant son chéri contre lui, pour une position confortable.

Draco ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les enfants l'avaient suivi et se tenaient silencieusement près de la porte. Dès qu'il avait entendu son amour pleurer, plus rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance.

Quand les pleurs du brun commencèrent à se tarir, Draco demanda doucement.

\- Harry, bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Oh rien d'important. C'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

Draco souleva un sourcil l'air de dire : c'est ça et moi je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur. Harry qui avait saisi le sens pouffa ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de Draco. Mais son inquiétude persistait.

\- Harry, bien que tu essayes lamentablement de me faire oublier, ne compte pas là-dessus. Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré !

Mais le brun rougit et secoua la tête. Il avait l'air d'un enfant buté à ce moment-là. Cependant le brun ne voulait pas que son mari se moque de lui pour n'avoir pas su résister à une bande d'enfants de cinq ans.

\- Harryyyyyyyy…, fit Draco avec une sorte d'avertissement dans la voix.

En clair, ce que Draco voulait dire était : tu craches le morceau maintenant ou je te le fais regretter en étant très sadique ce soir dans notre lit. Malheureusement, ce sens n'eut pas l'effet voulu sur le Survivant. Sa respiration devint saccadée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'anticipation et il se mit à mordiller le cou du blond. Ils étaient tous les deux bien partis pour une énième exploration du corps de l'autre lorsque

\- Hum hum.

Harry fit un bond de trois mètres de haut et regarda d'un air apeuré vers la porte. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'étaient ses enfants (qui les regardaient avec un air très curieux), ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs, à l'instar de la marque qui l'avait rendu si célèbre.

Il fallait dire que le Survivant, une fois fâché, était très effrayant à voir. Prestement il attrapa sa baguette et à coup d'étincelles fit sortir les cinq enfants de la chambre en leur hurlant dessus de lui ficher la paix. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Une fois la porte fermée et la chambre protégée par plusieurs milliards de sorts de toutes sortes, le brun, un peu calmé, retourna sur le lit où il s'affala. Le tout sous les yeux stupéfaits de son mari.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond doucement en allant se serrer contre son petit brun.

Ce dernier secoua la tête mais malgré tout se mit à parler.

\- Il y a que je n'en peux plus, Draco. Ces gamins vont finir par me rendre complètement maboul !

\- Çà, ce ne sera pas nouveau.

\- Hééé, méchant va !

\- Je te taquine, bébé. Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils vont te rendre fou ? fit Draco en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

Le brun prit un air tragique à la Hamlet.

\- Mais Draco, tu ne te rends pas compte que les enfants que j'ai mis au monde sont le pire fléau que la terre ait jamais porté ?!

Le blond eut un sifflement faussement impressionné.

\- Wow tant que ça ? fit-il d'un air pince-sans-rire.

\- Tssss Draco, arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Mais, Harry, sérieusement, as-tu conscience de ce que tu racontes ? Tu es en train d'insinuer que cinq pauvres petits enfants _sans défense_ s'amusent à t'envoyer en enfer…

\- Draco, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se tait. Ce n'est pas toi qui es choisi à chaque fois comme compagnon de jeu, comme souffre-douleur, comme infirmière lorsqu'il y a bobo, comme arbitre lorsqu'il y a une dispute. Ce n'est pas toi que les enfants pourchassent dans TOUTE la maison en te lançant de soi-disant malédictions lorsque je refuse de faire leurs quatre volontés. Et de plus, lorsque j'essaye de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu d'autorité, ils se fichent de moi. TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? Ils se FICHENT de moi ! termina le Survivant d'un air désespéré en se serrant un peu plus contre Draco.

Ce dernier était mort de rire, au sens littéral du terme, bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harry en racontant avait pris une pose tellement dramatique et avait fait des yeux si désespérés, que ç'en avait été trop pour les pauvres nerfs de Draco. Ses zygomatiques en souffraient et ses abdos aussi.

Blessé, le brun se mit à bouder ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire de Draco.

Au bout de quelques instants, en ayant largement marre, Harry prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il avait en stock.

\- Moi qui espérais une bonne nuit de débauche avec toi, comme c'est dommage Draco, j'ai tout à coup très très mal à la tête. Ma migraine est tellement intense que le moindre de tes mouvements ne fait que l'accentuer, alors ce soir, tu vas dire gentiment bonjour à Mme Canapé. D'accord ?

Le rire du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge et il pâlit.

\- Maismaismaismaismaismais… mais HARRY ! Tu ne peux pas me faire cela quand même ?

\- Et toi ? Parce que tu ne te gênes pas pour te moquer de moi ?

Le brun vit très clairement Draco essayer d'éviter une deuxième crise de fou rire. Il se renfrogna encore plus et croisa ses bras le mettant au défi de continuer.

Conciliant, Draco fit un petit bisou sur la joue du brun mais ce dernier renifla.

\- Tu crois que c'est avec des arguments aussi minables que tu vas arriver à me faire enlever mon mal de tête ?

Le blond souleva un sourcil.

\- Non, j'ai des arguments bien plus… solides.

Rougissement de la part du brun quant au double sens.

\- Mais, j'ai bien peur, Mon Harry d'Amour, que ton cœur n'y résiste pas.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui deviens trop vieux pour y résister. Pfff, dire que tu n'as que 25 ans à peine…

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et il allait se jeter sur Harry pour lui prouver qu'il était encore totalement et _complètement_ en possession de TOUS ses moyens, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le couple sursauta simultanément et Draco se pencha et souffla à l'oreille d'Harry

\- Sauvé… mais juste pour l'instant. Attends-toi à me supplier cette nuit… Oh, et n'oublie pas de préparer des antidouleurs pour toi, pour le lendemain, tu sais, si tu veux pouvoir t'asseoir…

Et il sortit de la chambre laissant derrière lui un Harry à l'état de flaque d'eau. On n'est pas Serpentard pour rien.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'Harry descendit pour trouver Draco en grande conversation avec ses parents. Lorsque ces derniers l'aperçurent, ils s'approchèrent de lui. Tout de suite Narcissa en parfaite mère-poule le serra dans ses bras et le tâta pour savoir s'il mangeait assez. Parfois, elle était presque effrayante de par sa ressemblance avec Molly Weasley.

Lucius de son côté se contenta d'une inclinaison de tête, accompagnée d'un

\- Alors, Potter, comment allez-vous ?

Avec un sourire sournois, le brun répondit

\- C'est Potter-_Malfoy_, beau-_papa _!

Eclat de rire chez Draco et sa mère et grimace de la part du blond senior qui se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe fraichement rasée le matin-même.

Les quatre adultes allèrent s'asseoir sur les canapés du salon et Draco fit apparaître du thé et des petits gâteaux.

\- Alors, où sont mes petits monstres que je les embrasse ? demanda Narcissa tout en buvant son thé.

Harry pâlit brusquement et Draco faillit avoir un nouveau fou rire, mais un coup d'œil de la part de son cher et tendre le dissuada tout de suite.

Ce fut tout de même le brun qui répondit.

\- Ils doivent être en train de faire du Quidditch sur le terrain. Tous les jours à la même heure, ils y sont. C'est devenu une tradition entre eux.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Du Quidditch ? A cinq ans ? N'est-ce pas un peu jeune ?

Harry eut un sourire très fier à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Disons qu'ils ont tous hérité du don de leurs deux pères pour ce sport…

Narcissa eut un petit sourire amusé face au ton qu'avait employé Harry en parlant de ses enfants. Car mine de rien, il les adorait et se tuerait pour eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils lui pourrissaient la vie… La blonde eut un petit rire en pensant au nombre de fois où Harry s'était plaint du caractère de sa progéniture.

Un petit silence confortable s'était installé entre les adultes mais soudain le seul brun du groupe reprit la parole.

\- Au fait, Lucius, Narcissa, vous ne nous avez toujours pas raconté comment vous avez su avant _moi_ qui suis censé être la « mère » que j'étais enceint. Cela fait presque six ans que je vous le demande et vous refusez toujours de me répondre.

Lucius se permit un sourire amusé alors que Narcissa pouffait légèrement.

\- En fait, mon cher Harry, c'est tout à fait par hasard que nous l'avons appris. Ce jour-là, alors que toi et Draco étiez allés dans le bureau de Lucius pour vous expliquer, Salun, notre elfe est apparu et a commencé à nous expliquer que grâce à ses sens d'elfe, il avait capté six magies différentes provenant de votre corps, Harry, et que cette étrangeté lui faisait peur. Immédiatement, Lucius et moi avons eu des soupçons. Décidant le pour le tout, nous avons entrouvert la porte et pendant que vous vous embrassiez, j'ai lancé un sort sur Harry et nous avons constaté que nos soupçons étaient bel et bien fondés. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

Un gros, très gros, immense, démesuré, infini silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Harry et Draco regardaient leurs aînés avec des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes. Puis soudain en parfaite synchronisation, ils se levèrent et s'exclamèrent

\- Non mais quels voyeurs !

Puis Harry d'ajouter

\- Draco, je crois définitivement que tes parents ont été enlevés et remplacés par ces imposteurs qui sont devant nous.

Regard noir de la part des Malfoy seniors mais personne ne put répliquer car à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur les cinq enfants couverts de boue. En voyant ça, Harry faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et hurla

\- DEHORS ! Combien de fois ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas vous promener couverts de boue dans la maison. Allez TOUT DE SUITE prendre un bain ! MAINTENANT !

Le ton qu'avait pour la première fois prit leur Papou, impressionna beaucoup les cinq enfants qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, qu'ils revinrent tous les cinq fraîchement lavés et habillés. Ils allèrent tout de suite embrasser leurs grands-parents puis s'assirent sur les places laissées libres entre les adultes. Malgré tout, ils évitaient le regard de leur Papou et semblaient vraiment mal à l'aise

Soudain Harry soupira et dit

\- Je suis vraiment désolé les enfants de vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Mais ces derniers temps je suis vraiment à bout de nerfs et vous connaissez le fait que j'aime la propreté… je suis désolé…

Aucun des enfants ne répondit. Alors Harry, la tête et les épaules basses, se leva et sortit de la pièce en reniflant de temps en temps.

Draco, que l'attitude de son chéri inquiéta, se redressa et demanda sévèrement

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas répondu à votre père quand il s'est excusé ?

La jeune fille brune aux yeux gris leva la tête en haussant les épaules et répondit

\- A quoi ça aurait servi ? On sait très bien qu'il ne nous aime pas.

Les autres hochèrent la tête sans se donner la peine de faire le moindre mouvement.

Dire que les trois adultes étaient abasourdis serait un euphémisme.

Soudain Draco perdit tout son sang-froid malfoyen et explosa.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ou quoi ? Parfois je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que vous avez mes gènes en vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de penser une pareille ânerie ?

\- Ce n'est pas une ânerie, s'exclama un petit garçon qui était la parfaite copie d'Harry, on était là tout à l'heure et on vous a entendus. On sait que Papou en a marre de nous !

Draco serra les dents et s'empêcha de l'étrangler, essayant vraiment de se convaincre que ce gosse était le sien.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de votre père ainsi, est-ce clair ? Bande d'imbéciles, si vous êtes incapables de comprendre une conversation convenablement alors ne l'écoutez pas, d'accord ! Votre petit cerveau de la taille d'un pois n'est pas encore capable de comprendre des discussions adultes alors, évitez d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives. Croyez-vous qui si votre père ne vous aimait pas, il vous aurait ne serait-ce que _mis au monde _? Croyez-vous que s'il ne vous aimait pas, il se serait levé toutes les nuits pour changer vos couches et vous calmer quand vous pleuriez ? Croyez-vous que s'il ne vous aimait pas il passerait son temps à s'inquiéter pour vous à chaque bêtise que vous faites ? LE CROYEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT ?

\- Draco, le prévint son père pour le calmer.

Mais Draco était hors de lui. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les mines désolées de ses enfants que sa colère retomba brusquement et qu'une énorme inquiétude le saisit. Il s'exclama soudain

\- Oh par Merlin, Harry était vraiment bouleversé tout à l'heure. Salazar sait quelle bêtise il est capable de faire dans cet état !

Et il se rua en dehors du salon avec tout le monde sur ses talons. Ils fouillèrent toute la maison sans trouver de trace du brun. Soudain, pris d'une intuition, Draco se mit à courir en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Le blond savait qu'Harry refusait de remonter sur un balai depuis un accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie il y a trois ans. Mais Harry était très triste et quand il était dans cet état-là, il était capable de commettre les pires folies.

D'ailleurs, la vue de son chéri volant sur son Eclair le renforça sur ses doutes. En s'approchant, il fut effaré par l'attitude du brun. Celui-ci enchaînait des acrobaties de plus en plus compliquées et de plus en plus dangereuses. Il volait de plus en plus vite à une vitesse ahurissante. Le blond savait que si le brun continuait ainsi, il allait avoir un accident. Alors il attira son balai à lui grâce à un _Accio_ et s'élança dans les airs, se tenant à peu de distance de son chéri et prêt à intervenir au moindre signe avant-coureur de chute.

Harry de son côté était comme dans un état second. Oubliée sa peur de remonter sur un balai, oubliés les enfants, oublié Draco. Il avait tout oublié. Seul un sentiment de souffrance qui lui arrachait le cœur, subsistait. Il se sentait tellement mal, ses propres enfants le détestaient à cause de son attitude. Un goût amer s'était installé dans sa bouche et ne le quittait plus. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues et il accentuait ses figures, allant de plus en plus vite. Puis soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il adorait voler et s'il essayait de le faire sans balai ? Il était sûr que ce serait super alors tout doucement il lâcha le bout de bois sur lequel il se tenait et se laissa glisser. La sensation était grisante. Il adorait voler, définitivement.

Mais tout d'un coup, un éclair de lucidité le traversa. S'il avait lâché son balai, comment allait-il atterrir doucement par terre ? Il allait s'écraser comme crêpe, oui ! Il commença à paniquer, tout à sa douleur, il n'avait pas pris conscience de ses actes et de ses pensées. Un grand sentiment de panique le traversa et il se mit à se tortiller dans les airs. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et se maudit une dernière fois avant de ses préparer à l'impact inévitable et surtout douloureux avec le sol.

Mais contrairement à tout, il lui sembla plonger comme dans un lit moelleux et plein de chaleur. Presque en ayant peur, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux gris de son amour.

Draco avait eu l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement lorsqu'il avait vu Harry glisser et de toute la force de son âme il s'était élancé pour le rattraper.

Il l'avait eu _in extremis_ et le serrait maintenant contre lui de toute la force de ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur. Tellement peur.

Ils se regardaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux, lorsque les émeraudes d'Harry se remplirent et que ce dernier éclata en larmes tout en s'accrochant au blond.

Ce dernier s'assit sur l'herbe, tenant toujours fermement son brun contre lui.

Quand ses pleurs se tarirent, Harry ne releva pas la tête. Il se contenta de dire tristement à son mari

\- Oh, Draco, j'ai tout gâché…

Draco qui était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer en quelques secondes, ne répondit pas. Il n'avait même pas conscience que ses parents et ses cinq enfants se tenaient à côté d'eux et suivaient la scène silencieusement.

Soudain ces derniers se regardèrent entre eux et d'un commun accord s'approchèrent de leurs parents pour se blottir comme ils le pouvaient contre eux.

Harry en les sentant s'était brusquement redressé, tout en restant contre Draco, et les regardait avec un œil angoissé. Maintenant, il avait peur que ses enfants le rejettent, qu'ils lui disent qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais contre toute attente, le petit blond aux yeux hésitant entre le mauve et le turquoise leva la tête et le regarda avec toute la naïveté et l'innocence caractéristiques de son âge.

\- Dis Papou, on forme une vraie famille, hein ?

Le brun, soulagé, tourna son regard vers Draco qui le regardait amoureusement. Ils se sourirent puis tous les deux répondirent tendrement

\- Oui, nous sommes une vraie famille.

**Fin**

_**Hello !**_

_**Et voilà, c'était le mini-épilogue pas si mini que ça que je vous avais promis. Dites-moi s'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est la seule rétribution que nous, auteurs, recevons. Et vraiment, pardon de vous avoir autant fait attendre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop *sourire colgate* **_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


End file.
